memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Captain Redding/Archive3
Share The Wealth The New Editing Icons look great and I was Just now thinking why dont we share the editing code with all of the other Star Trek wikis maybe either you or I could contact Memory Alpha and all of the other Trek wikis and give them a link to my talk page so they can also enhance their own editing pages. Call me back on this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 6:28 AM. (PST) 10 January 2009 Awesome Good News!!! GREAT NEWS Ive just now recived the editing code for the new editing icons for the Auto Adding Character/Ship template button icons that are from the Dark Horse wiki. this came directly from a aid of Wikia's own Co-CREATOR. PLEASE LOOK AT MY TALK PAGE RIGHT NOW!!! Anyway Thanks. Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 10:41 PM. (PST) 09 January 2009 Possible Good idea Just right now in the Chakotay article ive placed what i have dubbed an Bio-Overview screen (in reality an screen shot from a Star Trek video game), however I would still like your opinion on it and use it as a possible idea for a new look for the character template. Thanks -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 8:31 PM. (PST) 30 December 2008 Possible Editing help Idea Ive seen recently on the Dark Horse Comics wiki editing page that they had a extra gadget where the Add Images, Bold Text, and Internal Link Buttons above where you type that automatically added either an Character or Series Template. I was Just wondering if you could add a similar button to the top of our Editing pages. Well its just a thought that I thought would make editing alot easier for both new and current editors. Please call me back with either your opinon or ideas on the concept. Thanks for Listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 2:10 AM. (PST) 29 December 2008 A Important Matter Dear Captain Redding Earlier today I was again autoblocked because Siqar used my user ID seemingly yet again. However this is not what conserns me, what does consern me is that seemingly every time that I have been blocked it appeara that so has every other non Admin. user has been blocked as well (how Siqar would be able to retrive nearly every single user number I have no idea). Now while I do not specifically want for Siqar to be completely thrown out of the wiki (which for him would also mean possibly being banned from nearly all of Wikia entirely) however this blatant misuse of wiki priviliges cannot go without some form of either repremand or simple hack blocking. Please contact me back as soon as you can with any possible ideas on this. (Small Idea Postnote: Howabout placing all of the newly created Crew/Personnel navigation templates into a new section with all of the character templates. Thanks for listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 9:14 PM. (PST) 27 December 2008 Ummm...Ok Now it seems that Siqar has completly Deleted his own Vekxel class page and replaced it with a copy edited version of my Virtual Astrometric Drive Core (Helm/StarDrive Bridge) page. So do I continue with rebuilding the page per the method as you had suggested or what?. Call back soon on this. Thanks -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 7:01 AM. (PST) 21 December 2008 A Christmas Miracle It would seem that not that long ago Siqar has placed all of the previously deleted information that you had previously deleted back upon the Vekxel class page I am telling you this because FOR THE SWEET LOVE OF GOD! DONT DELETE IT AGAIN!!! We both need this information to complete this article. Thank you for listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 5:17 AM. (PST) 21 December 2008 The Designer Hey, I was looking over Siqar's about to be deleted pages when I came across the transporter interceptor. While it may currently be unusable, I like the inherent concept and would like to use it in an upcoming chapter of my story. Therefore I propose that I re-work the page from its current state into a technology page about such a device. What do you think? :Thanks, I will get working immediatly. Oh btw I like your 2 new images - we're going to have that quality on the Legacy class right? Hey - I really like the Defiant class look. To distinguish my Legacy class from the Defiant, could you do something, or will you add the armor to be the distinguishing feature? As to the texture of the model, I was thinking a Material finish similar to the Species 8472 color scheme that was used on the fake Federation training base. This might require splitting the surfaces and individually coloring them. As for a background, please try to find a pic of Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda Ascendant entering, exiting, or traveling through their Slipstream and replace the Andromeda with the Legacy model. If you can't do that, you could replace the Defiant with the Legacy in a screen capture from the Battle for Cardassia. Other than that, its ready for posting. As always, you have my deepest thanks. Wakachukie 23:34, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Rift Fleet Hailing Well I would like to ask you something if it is ok. I know that you make images for different ships and stuff for this site so I would like to ask if you can make a picture of what you think my [Horizons class looks like. Because if I draw it it may not come out as well as I plan it too. So if you can make that image I would be a little happy to see it. Rift Fleet 17:45, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Well you do not have to make it if you do not want too. So I am not forcing you to make the image but I thought that it would be cool to see it from some one esle's point of view so if you wish to make the image go ahead, if not thats fine to. Course for now I may want you to hold off that image, until I draw it up myself so I can compare them. So yea do not draw it until I draw a similar version of what I had in mind. But thank you very much for saying that you would do it, very kind of you. Rift Fleet 00:50, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Well I have made an orthographic view of the New Horizons class but I cannot upload it to a computer so people might have to wait a while before they get to see it. But the idea is totally unique! I basicly* started with what is common in UFP ship design, the saucer and main body, and I have to say that it kind of looks like a very small Sovereign class ship merged with a Prometheous* class. It was not until I got to the bootom of the ship and the nacelles that I realized it was going to be a really odd shape, especially the nacelles because instead of a solid mass or shape they kind of "curve" outwards which I gave it some thought and found out that the "curve" shape could give the ship less drag. But I will try sometime later to upload it here, plus it may give me time to color it too. Rift Fleet 17:23, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Small question; besides the Gemini and her mirror versions I have yet to see my other ships in the...templates of other vessel class's. You might also want to add ships that belong to Section 108 to the templates as well. These templates would be very helpful. Rift Fleet 18:01, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Siqar He's getting on my nerves too, I just don't know what to do. He's never really done any vandalism so I don't think blocking him is what we should do. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 03:05, 13 December 2008 (UTC) ---- {siqar] i think you left the hood story from the list is this in good english if so i could use this for a guide for my next story part of the problem is haveing them featured before there finished and i have had to deal with some vandals this is discouraging when you are trying harder to make this work just to have your work gone if yo are so good at this put the mistakes up in these story or are you say the list of story is a mistake Talk:USS Hood (NCC-1703) was erased i hyave just found out so what happens here is you feature something that that you like and when it gets stale bread you say he get on my nerves what does darwin and christ got to do with this site there are other places for this on the web Dear Captain Redding I think that some pages of Siqar's such as Vexxel Class (Which has been number 1 in the Editor Pick for several weeks now above even my own work.) seem to have some merit. All of the other pages that aren't directly linked to that just seem to be Sandbox (which I noticed that no one seems to use) style copied pages of the original Vexxel page. So with the execption of those pages I have a idea. How about you give me a few weeks to inprove all of these pages and make them into a cohesive universe. Siqar himself told me that alot of the technology in his pages is from my own (which as you know i had announced that i had made Open Use several weeks ago). So it would seem that it might be a possible future of the Warship Voyager Universe. Call back as soon as you read this. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix[[User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix| Open Hailing Frequencies: URGENT]] 3:31 PM. (PST) 13 December 2008 :I think that would be vandalism too. Maybe a warning and a 1 day block. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 15:01, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Dear Captain Redding Siqar still seems to be editing in the fairly same fashion as before and I think that he needs a more clearer explanation of how to prioritize his pages. As he explained in his own talk page (why he didnt tell this to you directly I really don't know) he wanted to write his pages in a parody ad style similar to the fake ads in the Robocop films. While personally I think that this could be a great idea he really needs to prioritize how he personally categorizes the indivisual content of his pages. I will try to talk to him. But I hope you can offer some creative criticsism and support. Thanks -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 10:46 PM. (PST) 15 December 2008 What the Hell is Going on ? Dear Captain Redding what just happened ?. it appeared that for the execption of all administrators all the other users had their User IDs illegally used by Siqar and then were autoblocked for nearly most of yesterday. I must respectfully request an immediate answer ot what just happened. Thank you for listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix[[User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix| Open Hailing Frequencies: URGENT]] 2:33 AM. (PST) 14 December 2008 Image Deletion Dear Captain Redding I must request that a image that I have recently uploaded be deleted. I had shown it to Rift Fleet to see if the image was alright for Memory Gammas Content. He had imphaticly told me that this is a wholly inappropiate image to show the name of the image is: Image:Jolene_blalock009.jpg. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 7:15 AM. (PST) 15 December 2008 So Sorry I wasnt quite sure of the content of the picture because any parts (Nipples, lower regions, Etc..) of her body werent visibly shown. That is why I had dicided to show it to Rift Fleet 1st in order to make sure that the image was acceptable to the wikis standards. and if you want to know the reason for the post please read the last message that had written to User Talk:Rift Fleet in order to further understand. Thank You for listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 8:35 AM. (PST) 15 December 2008 Featured Article Candidates I'd like you to see my now updated Kes (Warship VOY) Page for consideration for a featured article. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 4:28 AM. (PST) 16 December 2008 Permission to use images? Hi, I'm working on upgrading a ship in a sim, and we were looking at the Pathfinder class. We were wondering if we could get permission to use the images for a similar ship with scaled down specs? Thank you! Hey- thank you. We're upgrading the USS Ark Royal at the SLA. Currently the sim is set aboard a New Orleans class, but we wanted something bigger and wanted to avoid the cliche of all the sims using Sovereigns and Prometheus. We liked the look of the Pathfinder. We may use Memory Gamma to post some sim summaries. :-) Thank you again! Much Thanks I wish to give much thanks for all the great edits on all of my pages recently they really helped to clear things up. Again thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 4:24 PM. (PST) 16 Dceember 2008 Great New Idea I just had a great idea right now. I really like the parody fan story Star Trek: 24 on Memory Alfalfa and i was thinking howabout introdusing the characters (albeit a far more serious version) into the fanon universe. Or would that be infringeing upon another creators story. Or howabout creating our own story in a similar "24" style or fashion in which all chapters are written in a either day by day or hour by hour basis. I am now going to try to create a Captain Jack Bauer article and I really want your opinion on it and this idea. If you dont like it or think its not a good idea feel free to remove it, however I hope that you consider it as a possibility. Hope to hear from you very soon. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix[[User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix| Open Hailing Frequencies: URGENT]] 9:40 (PST) 17 December 2008 Several Good Points Dear Captain Redding While you have made several good points currently however I do believe that some clarifaction is in order. 1. On my Star Trek 24 idea I ment that every chapter of the story should be written in the form of 1 hour in a single day (just as the show 24's episodes are shown in a fictional real time format) NOT literally written once every hour or day. And also if you think that introducing any of the Srar Trek: 24 characters from MAlf is too much of a copy then please feel free to delete the above linked page. 2. on your point of my Photonic Cannon. Actually the Cannon and torpedo launcher are 2 completely weapons systems. I had gotten the Idea from the Voyager episode where the Doctor "imagines" that he is Voyagers Command Hologram and in his fantasy orders the activation of the cannon which when fired does blast 2 powerful energy beams not torpedos. The article for the cannon is in Memory Alpha under the category of Fictional Technology. I just thought that it would be interesting to include it as an actual existing weapons system. I hope that this has cleared up any questions that you have. Hope to hear from you very soon. Thanks for always listening. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix[[User Talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 4:55 PM. (PST) December 2008 New Template Please place this new Imperial Warship template that I had just created along with all of the other navigational templates. Thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 7:13 AM. 18 December 2008 Check out this new Crew/Personnel Navigational template that I have just created now so I hope that you place it in to the Character Template portal. Much thanks. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 5:50 AM. (PST) 20 December 2008 anyway here it is! Uneeded Partial Deletion I just now noticed that you've deleted the lower half of the Vekxel Class article. Because of this now I dont Really know if I really can finish the rest of the article. That lower half had contained possibly important information about the ship that could have been written in a more clearer fashion. Now there is no further information. -- From Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 5:56 PM. (PST) 16 December 2008 IMPORTANT MESSAGE Not too long ago Siqar left a seemingly angry message on the Talk:Vekxel class page about seemingly the current condition of said page. And personally I dont blame him because of your current action on the article now it would appear that neither of us will be able to complete the page. Please call back to either of us as soon as possible on possible ideas to possibly remedy the situation. Thank You for your time. -- From Lindsay Lohan PhoenixUser talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix 4:59 AM. (PST) 21 December 2008 Memory Alpha MA has their Christmas Logo up so I put MG's up. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 18:01, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ---- (Siqar 15:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC)) the spirit being the third person i Photo Can you upload http://img.trekmovie.com/images/merchandise/tosrdvd3/cage2n.jpg to Image:TheCageTitleCard.jpg, my computer isn't allowing me for some reason. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 23:52, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank You. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:32, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Sound in Space Okay, I'll make some changes later. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:43, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Not blocked No, I haven't been blocked at all. I haven't been part of this debate regarding Siqar, that may be why. Dave''Subspace Message'' 12:34, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I have not been blocked yet, besides my little "episode" on Memory Beta, on this site but if any thing happens I shall let you know if such a thing does happen. Though I think I was blocked on this site once but I cannot remember at this time. Moving on my deffinition of a cool image would be a NX class vessel just starting to warp away, ya know that blurr effect right before they warp. Or a Defiant class vessel shooting at a enemy ship with a black hole behind it that is sucking up a nebula. Course the images I want have to have my ships names and registries on them, I do not want to use canon pictures for my ships it is all about the copyright policy, etc., yatta yatta yatta...so basicly that would be it. Also would you like to play the RPG I set up on my talk page? Just read the instructions before you start typing away and remember to have fun with it if you plan to play it. Rift Fleet 21:49, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Possible Problem I put a couple templates on some articles but I do not see the ships name on them. Also I looked at the "standered template" and it reads "Starship class template." Any ideas as to why this is happening? Also ask othe rusers to see if they have the same problem, just in case it is only the computer that I am using missinterpriting things. Rift Fleet 22:15, 28 December 2008 (UTC) The Siqar Incident What special pages do you have that are blocked from non admins. I have: *Tags report *Unwatched pages *Block user *Deleted user contributions *Import pages *View deleted pages *Find spam Maybe you have a special page that can help with "The Siqar Incident" or maybe we can get Wikia's help. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 00:43, 29 December 2008 (UTC) New Horizons class picture Well if you want you can show me your picture for what you think the New Horizons class looks like just make sure you place it on my talk page first before using it for anything else. My own image of the ship class is done but I just do not have the power to upload it just yet for I still have to make it bigger, add what it looks like in warp, show it in space dock, etc. So I will still be busy on my own image for the class, so you may, if you want to, make your own image of the ship and upload it. I look forward to see how you view it. Reply back to talk more about it if you wish. Rift Fleet 16:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah could you possibly help me out with some things for my ST: Futures articles? I think that we (this site) could have more templates with the different ships on the classes (like how the NX class page has the template of which ships belong to the class), the reason being is that I do not see my other ships posting on any of the other templates (I could do it myself in the near future but I really do not want to freak out like last time :/). As a side on are you doing anything for your story, such as adding onto it? Or are you waiting for more ideas to come to mind? I could help you with that if you wish. Also what is the full story on Siqar any way? Rift Fleet 17:35, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Well here they all are: USS Dyson (NCC-1806), USS Hellraiser (NCC-74217), USS Future (NCC-83910) (I have just started this ships chapter in my story XD), USS Battlefront (NCC-70702), USS Hero (NCC-60347), USS Rupture (NCC-74643), (Do not forget the ISS versions of all these ships also, course my ISS versions belong to my Alternate Mirror Universe but I am still working on a prefix for the Earthian Empire, perhaps you could help?). That is all I have for nowto see conecpts of more ships visit my user page. The very last ships, that belong to the UFP, are canon and non-canon ships so those are not mine. Rift Fleet 17:00, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Oh yea I know that I have a policy that I try not to use canon, non-canon, and fanon starships and registries, but on the USS Dyson is it stealing if you do use a registry from a non-canon source? Rift Fleet 17:05, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Also I have a question, your user name does not log you into non-wikia sites, right? I mean if you are still logged into a wikia site and goto, say, myspace or something your user name will not transfer over will it, but it does transfer over to other wikia sites, right? Rift Fleet 18:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- (Siqar 15:12, 6 January 2009 (UTC)) hi i have just come back from holiday what is going on Thank You :) Thank you for creating the templates! If I nagged at you to make it I am sorry and I hope that I did not force you to make it. I also hope that I did not force to make the N.H. Classes picture, because I have that done all I need to do with that is to put some color into it and possibly make it look "real." So you do not have to draw the N.H. class if you do not want to. Rift Fleet 16:55, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ---- hi (Siqar 15:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC))Lindsay Lohanyou were invited to change my page as my editing changes were not to satisfaction Linsay you never gave me your login how would i login as you and about the robo stuff up i remember some other argument about the some sales pitch that was seen as disrespect or something that was my explanation you have drawn that point out to make some sweeping statement about what was taken out of the story this if you have objection respect my choices and let me edit my own work your Virtual Astrometric Drive Core (Helm/StarDrive Bridge)). is incongruous this also is part of your contribution , looks like over kill to me and i nominated it for deletion if thats ok with you,,,,,,*The Ships Tactical section is so named due to the fact that 1 single Ultra Ship is capable of Annihilating either an entire incursion force or (if necessary) an entire Jupiter sized planet/Celestial body. This section controls and houses most of the ships Main Weapons systems. *I would not put this on my page edit if im so information pro, why are you changeing this so called assistants into a personal attack siqar Im tired of this tag team juvenile deletion of what i do here I can,t say to a person hay there was something in that, that i made if it deleted captain subjection. ----